The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for use with swimming pool filtering systems. More particularly, this invention relates to a actuated bypass valve and method of using the same which reduces energy consumption by automatically bypassing a heater unit for a swimming pool when the heater is not in operation.
It is known that operating a swimming pool can require a substantial amount of energy. The typical residential swimming pool installation has a filtering unit through which daily flows the total volume of water in the pool. The filtering unit is normally operated for several hours per day and is used in conjunction with chemical treatment, such as chlorination, to maintain the clarity and cleanliness of the water. The pool may also have a spa connected to it. If the user desires the pool and/or spa to have heated water, a heater unit is connected to the filtering unit.
A heater unit typically utilizes a heat exchanger comprising a tube bundle through which the water flows and a heat source adjacent to the tube bundle for heat transfer to the circulating water. Because of the relatively small diameter of the tubes of the tube bundle in comparison to other piping within the system, there is a pressure drop across the tube bundle and pumping water through the tube bundle increases the energy demand of the pump motor. A common variety of heater unit has a gas burner as a heat source. The heater will have either a lit gas pilot, or it will have a pilot circuit which is activated when the user desires to ignite the heater with the ignitor controls. Once the user activates the ignitor, a gas supply valve is opened, allowing gas to flow to the burner. A pressure switch is connected to the ignitor controls, which prevents the gas supply valve from opening if there is no pressure in the tube bundle. This feature of the heater unit prevents the gas burner from being activated if there is no water in the tube bundle. Otherwise, the components of the heater unit could be severely damaged.
Water is drawn into the filtering unit and pumped through the filtering unit, the heater unit and returned to the pool with a self-priming, single suction, centrifugal type pump. A pump motor is attached directly to the seal plate of the pump. The pump motor is an open-drip proof type, capacitor start/induction run design or capacitor start/capacitor run design. Perhaps the most commonly used motor is a single phase, 60 HZ, 3450 RPM motor operating on either a 115 VAC or 230 VAC circuit.
Water may be drawn into the pump inlet from several sources. The water may come from the pool skimmer, which cleans floating debris from the surface of the water. The water may also come from a submerged drain in either the pool or spa. The water may also come from a suction vacuum which, powered by water drawn through the unit from the pump suction, travels over the submerged surfaces of the swimming pool and collects debris such as leaves, dirt, and twigs which may accumulate at the bottom and side walls of the pool. The larger debris collected by the suction vacuum, including leaves and twigs, are typically accumulated in an in-line collection basket upstream of the pump suction. Suspended debris, such as suspended dirt and silt, is collected in the filtering medium of the filtering unit.
It has long been recognized that energy consumption by swimming pools can be substantial and efforts have been made to develop equipment and procedures which increase the efficiency of the pool cleaning and circulation system and decrease the required energy demand. One known way of reducing energy demand is bypassing a heater unit when the heater is not in operation. When a heater is installed on a pool and/or spa, the pump will lose approximately 15 to 20% of its flow capacity due to water circulation through the small diameter tubes of the tube bundle of the heat exchanger of the heater unit. The reduction in flow capacity can increase the energy demand of the pump motor in two different ways. First, because all of the water in a swimming pool should be filtered on a daily basis, the pump must run longer if the flow rate is decreased. Second, the change in flow rate may cause the pump to operate at less than its optimal efficiency, thereby increasing the amount of energy required to operate the pump.
In this regard, it is known to insert a manual bypass valve so that water discharged from the filter outlet may bypass the heater unit and go directly into the return line to the pool. With the installation of the manual bypass valve, if the user does not desire to use the heater unit, the valve may be opened, eliminating the flow restriction caused by the tube bundle of the heater unit. When the user desires to use the heater unit to heat either the pool or the spa, the valve is closed so that all water is directed from the filter outlet into the heater unit.
In order to maximize energy savings, the manual bypass must be opened whenever the heater is not in use, and only closed when use of the heater is desired. The repeated opening and closing of the manual bypass is inconvenient for the user and often forgotten. Because of the long periods which may pass between demand for use of the heater unit to heat the pool or spa, it is not uncommon for a user to forget the system is in bypass mode when attempting to start the heater for the first time after a prolonged period of non-use. The user will attempt to ignite the heater, but because there is no water flow in the tube bundle, the pressure switch prevents gas flow to the burner. Users will frequently call pool service companies believing there is something wrong with the heater, when in fact it is only necessary to shut the bypass valve.
There is a need for a bypass valve which is normally open, when the heater unit is not in operation, but which automatically diverts fluid flow to the heater when the heater unit is activated, without the user having to manually open or close the bypass valve. It is desirable that such an automated bypass valve be inexpensive to purchase and repair and of simple design.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for reducing swimming pool energy consumption, meeting the needs identified above.
An actuated valve for reducing swimming pool energy consumption is disclosed. The valve comprises a tee-shaped valve body, where the body has a first axis defined by a first leg and a second leg opposite the first leg. A second axis is defined by a third leg, where the third leg is perpendicular to the first leg and second leg and the second axis is perpendicular to the first axis. An inlet is formed by the first leg of the tee and an outlet is formed by the second leg of the tee. A stationary plate is attached within the valve body with attachment means. The stationary plate has a first face, where the first face has a plurality of openings. The stationary plate is attached within the valve body such that the first face is perpendicular to the first axis and parallel to the second axis. A sliding plate is slideably attached within the valve body such that the sliding plate is parallel to and abutting the stationary plate. The sliding plate has a second face, where the second face has a plurality of openings. The sliding plate is slideable in the direction of the second axis. A flow area is created by the positioning of the plurality of openings of the second face with respect to the openings of the first face. Actuating means are attached to the sliding plate for sliding the sliding plate in a direction parallel to the second axis. The actuating means are activated by an electrical current, wherein the flow area is decreased when the actuating means is activated. Biasing means are attached to the sliding plate. The biasing means maintain the flow area at a maximum size when the actuating means is not activated. Sealing means seal off the third leg.
Methods of reducing swimming pool energy consumption are also disclosed, the methods comprising steps for utilizing embodiments of the disclosed valve.
These and other features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with regard to the following description, appended claims, and accompanying drawings.